Spore Tales: City era
by Skylar Silverwind
Summary: In the World of Aio, a species, the Zakon, has risen to power. Now as they enter the civilization phase, they will pave a road for their future. May do the other stages later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Spore and all attached editors are the property of Maxis and are not mine. The characters and individual tech I make up are mine. And so, the first chapter of the Zakon begins.**

On a planet in the to-be-named Edrandi solar system. A species was born. They were called the Zakon. After dominating the cell, creature, and tribal stages with their military mind set, they now advance to the civilization phase, ready to make discovery's that would rock their world.

************

_Tribal Log day 97 of the year 149 TA (Tribal Age)_

_Chieftain Walter_

_It is time. The age of shamans and mere tribal development is over. I have received the final vision from the spirits, instructions of what to do in place of my leadership and guidance. I hope that my kind will rise to become a true race that dominates all. _

_***********_

"My fellow tribesmen!"

The tribe looked up to their chieftain. By his guidance, they were building a city, not much now, with half completed walls and only a town hall that was barren save for their beds.

"Come forth."

The tribe proceeded to stop at their work and walk over to the town hall where the chieftain was standing in front of.

"Today is the dawn of a new era. Today, we set the founding stones of a glorious civilization, a civilization where we will grow, a civilization where our children can play. A civilization where no one but ourselves are our masters!"

That last statement had struck home as the tribe cheered, remembering their former enslavement and how they fought free.

"A civilization where the only limits we have are those we set on ourselves! A civilization, where we may achieve any dream. But I must tell you my fellow tribesmen, the path of civilization, is not one I can follow."

This sent the crowd into an uproar, for they didn't want their trusted leader to leave.

"Fear not, for there are those among you who have the spark of leadership like I do. Now…" He walked to the crowd and pointed to a male.

"You, Rak, what do you think we could do?"

"We could build a great city, a bastion of prosperity and happiness."

"Hm. A good answer." Said the Chieftain. He pointed to a female. "Kesset, what do you think we could do?"

"Could build weapons of war, more powerful and stronger than any warrior alone." She replied with a sense of violence in her voice.

The Chieftain chuckled. "Still as brutish as ever, Marks…" He pointed to another male, who still had his mason tools in his hands. "What do you think?"

"We could go further and faster. Reaching the skies and the stars, maybe even beyond." He replied with a dreamy voice.

"Good." Said the Chieftain. "You three shall be the first leaders of the new civilization. Lead your people well. And if you need help, I left some scrolls. Goodbye." And with that, the Chieftain plunged his staff into the ground and disappeared in a slash of light, never to be seen again.

***************

_Civilization Log 0 AC (After Chieftain) Day 2_

_Rak Log._

_I still cannot believe it! The leader who guided us through the dark times is gone! Still, I see why, we have walked in his shadow and guide for time immortal, now we must make our own path. His final words also shock me, for Kesset, Marks, and I are to be the leaders of our people. I shall look for the Chieftain's scrolls and become the leader that is needed._

**************

The new leaders stood in a circle around a table. On it were four scrolls, one marked with crossed blades, one with a musical note, and one with a coin marked on it. The fourth had no mark on it but a note that said _Read this one first._ Marks opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spore is not mine, no matter how much I'd like it to be.**

**Rate and Review! I'm willing to listen to ideas!**

Inside the scroll, the trio quickly saw a tiny representation of their chieftain come out of it.

"Holy chieftain!?" Exclaimed Rak.

"Yes and no, young leader. I am just the spirit of your chieftain, here to grant you knowledge and wisdom to ensure that our kin may survive and prosper."

"Tell us what we must do holy chieftain." Said Kesset in a revering tone.

"Step 1: Abandon me."

"What!?"

"You have grown too dependent on my judgment in the past, you have to make your own choices."

"Very well." She replied in a moody tone.

"Besides, I am just a chieftain, there are greater powers in the world to revere."

"I understand." Though in truth she could not.

"Good, now step 2: Know that there are no boundary's for what you can do, anything can be done with enough effort or will."

"I see." Replied Marks, already putting his mind to work at thinking what they could do.

"Step 3: You might want to check out that red geyser near the mountain, its important."

"What, how?"

"That's for you to find out."

"Right."

"I wish I could stay longer, but I do not have much more time in this world. Those three scrolls." He pointed at the embroidered scrolls. "Can teach you three ways to build and rule the city, one of trade, one of spirit, one of war, choose carefully."

The small figurine then disappeared, along with the scroll it was on. The trio then looked at the scrolls.

_One of trade, one of spirit, one of war, what to choose?_ They all thought together.

_Just go by instinct_ Replied a voice inside of them.

Marks took the scroll with crossed blades.

**********

_Civilization Log 0 AC Day 3_

_Marks Log_

_We throw ourselves across a cliff, not knowing of where we will land or how long we will live, but it will be a glorious flight that I will enjoy._

_***************_

The city was different. While there were no seeable changes, the mood suddenly changed, tribesmen suddenly began thinking _How do I use this to attack/defend? _instead of _will this work? _The air all around the city was suddenly filled with intent, thirsting for battle and war. And then, just as soon as it came, it left, and the people resumed working, unaware of what they were filled with.

*************

_Civilization Log AC 0 Day 4_

_Tessert Log_

_Today I shall explore. I cannot explain why, but I have a feeling that I should. I got permission from the leaders yesterday, so I'll be fine. Hope I find something._

_*************_

As Tessert walked to one of the gates the workers were erecting, getting a glance of what they were doing. The wall was being out up at a slow pace, as everything had to be done by hand. He could see there was a change of style on the uppermost levels, structured not to hold out pests, but to be able to hold tribesmen that would hold throwing spears. He also saw on the outside of the wall, wooden spikes jutted out of the wall, denying anyone from getting close up.

_What have we become? _thought Tessert as continued walking away from the city.

As he walked, he choose to go to the mountain, somehow drawn to it. There he saw a geyser, but it was different. It was spewing out red mist instead of water.

"Curious." Said Tessert as he walked over to it. He waved his hand through it, finding it covered in the same red stuff it was spewing out. He then decided to take some home and took out a little sack and filled it up.

"Wonder if this does anything." He rhetorically asked as he walked back to the city, unaware of the chain of events he would put into action.

************

_Civilization Log AC 0 Day 4_

_Kent Log_

_Today it has been the general consensus of the leaders that we need a force to defend the city, and I, one of the old tribal warriors, have been chosen to make such a force. _

_************_

Kent stood in front of a dozen young laborers. There, he was to turn farmers and workers into part-time soldiers or _militia_ as according to the tribal scrolls. He looked at the table with weapons, throwing spears, stone axes, torches, all weapons that were granted by the will of the chieftain. _Time to move on_ thought Kent before he began his briefing. "Tribesmen, today you have been selected to be the next generation of defenders of your kin. You will be instructed in the ways of fighting every three days from sunup to midday. Now for your weapon," He picked up a axe. "This will be your means of close defense." _Or attack _He thought. _Which it will inevitability come to._


End file.
